Eternal snow chapter 3
by niccachan
Summary: Nicca finds it easier to smile lately, becomes closer friends with Bella, and someone decided to surprise her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Smiling?

I was dreaming, once in such a long long time, I was actually dreaming, I was dreaming about Aaron and what he looks like, I've never seen Aaron in person, so I really didn't know what he looks like. In my dream he had black hair, and forest green eyes. In fact one would call him 'hot'. It was the cold air that awoke me from my dream, then I realized that it was time to get ready for school, I wonder what would happen at school today.

I hopped out of bed and into the cold air. I have no Idea why it was so cold this morning, I looked out the window to see frost cover it up. It was just a normal morning in Forks, Washington. I threw on my favorite undershirt and hoodie, and my favorite blue jeans. Combed through my Raven black hair, that was in a tangled mess. Put on my favorite green, black, and pink shoes, I had no idea what brand they were and I really didn't care. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and looked at myself in the mirror, **sigh** very plain looking, I thought to myself.

It was true, I had middle-back length, black hair and Green eyes, nothing really to look at, I to was also pale, not as pale as Bella Swan or Edward Cullen, but I was pale nonetheless, paler then most people here, which is saying a lot, cause Forks, Washington doesn't get much sun, which means the people in Forks, Washington don't get much sun. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack, my mom never woke up before noon, and my dad was in the navy so he was hardly ever home, and I don't have any siblings, so my home life is pretty much boring. I loved it when my dad was home though.

I walked out into the cold air, looked up to the sky, and I could see gray clouds threating to bring rain again, which was normal. I walked about a mile to my school everyday, I didn't live that far away from my school, mom did that on purpose so that I could walk to school everyday instead of ridding the bus, Mom knew how much I loved walking. I made it to the school and it was just getting crowded by people showing up, I could see Mike Newton get out of his car, Mike Newton, I've never paid that much attention to him, but I could tell that Jessica liked him. "Hey Nicca!" Jessica shouted, coming my way. "Hey Jess" I said, As I heard Bella's engine pull up, that truck is loud, louder than any other car here. But it seems to suit her.

"Bella!" Jessica shouted, Bella walked over here. Then we walked into the building where our first hour english was being held. Jessica was still talking to Bella throughout the hour, I just then noticed that Mike Newton was in our class, and he kept looking at Bella, ah that's what the problem with Jessica was. Mike Newton was infatuated with Bella, But Jessica likes Mike and therefor causing some tension. First hour ended painlessly. The rest of the day passed by quickly, except for one thing. Lunch, The Cullens we're there alright, all of them except Edward, which was awkward.

I then couldn't help overhear Bella tell Jessica what happened after school yesterday, About how he tried to get his fifth hour Biology switched with a different class, then I remembered the tension in the room yesterday, would Edward Cullen want to switch classes JUST because of Bella? Not likely, I thought to myself. But that seems to be what was bothering Bella. "I wouldn't let it bother you" I spoke up, for the first time in years. "What?" Jessica asked, shocked, I couldn't blame her I would be shocked too. "Just saying, Bella, you shouldn't worry about it too much, I highly doubt that Edward Cullen would switch his Biology class just because of you, I mean what would be his reasons? He has none, I think, so I wouldn't let it bother you" I finished, and looked down at the table, was my face turning red?

Impossible it hasn't done that since...god knows when. "y...yeah" said Bella, nodding her head. Whatever I said it must have helped her just a little. "Wow" I thought I could hear Jessica mumble. Exactly what I was thinking. The rest of the day passed painlessly, biology was quite boring without Edward there. Except Mike trying to talk to Bella before class started, she looked so enthused, I couldn't help from giggling. The guy next to me, looked at me strangely. I just smiled. Wait? Did I just SMILE? Wow...what's happening to me? I think I scared the poor guy next to me, cause he looked away when I did that. I looked at the table, and I could feel that I was blushing again. Then the teacher started teaching his lesson, that I didn't pay much attention too, I looked over at Bella and she looked distraught, sad maybe? I think she was looking forward to seeing Edward, even after the murderous intent in his eyes yesterday. Was Edward's eye's always black like that? I remember looking him in the eye's once when I first started school here, they were more golden, hmm...

Just then the bell rang, my next class was boring, it was home ecs, and since my mom hardly ever cooked and my dad never being home, I've been cooking since I could remember, I just decided to take it because it was an easy class to take. We were learning how to make blueberry muffins, and I was the first one done, like normal, and everybody in my class would always give me strange looks as to how they turned out so good, when there's was lacking. I couldn't help but smile at myself. The girl next to me, looked as though she has seen something horrifying. "N..Nicca...you okay?" This strange girl asked me. "yeah I'm okay, you better concentrate though or your muffins will burn" I said, smiling, what is wrong with me? "oh, oh yeah!" said the girl smiling back in return, which to be honest felt kind of good.

Finally school was over, I couldn't help but notice Bella get into her truck, and start the engine, which roared to life loudly, and then pull away. I just walked home, like normal. I could see a figure standing on my door-step and I wondered if it was mom checking the mail, I was still too far away to tell, As I got closer I could kind of make out the shape and it was a boy, a boy I've never seen before. "Hello" the boy said, in a velvet voice, the kind of voice that just made you want to melt. "Uh..hi" I said, stopping to get a good look at the boy, he was tall, pale, had black hair, and green forest eye's, kind of how I imagine Aaron in my dream. "Do you know if Nicca Snow is home by any chance?" he asked, flashing a smile at me. "That's me" I mumbled shocked, who is this strange boy? "NICCA!" he shouted, an even bigger smile spreading across his face, as he pulled me into a tight hug. His body felt like stone and he was freezing cold, but at the same time it was warm "E..excuse me?" I said, as he released me. "It's me Aaron!" He said excitedly. "Aaron? For real!? Aaron!?" I asked, smiling a real smile for the first time in my life. "Yeah it's me, I'm here" He said, staring into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back.

Aaron is here, I smiled to myself, just that very thought had me smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Smiling?

I was dreaming, once in such a long long time, I was actually dreaming, I was dreaming about Aaron and what he looks like, I've never seen Aaron in person, so I really didn't know what he looks like. In my dream he had black hair, and forest green eyes. In fact one would call him 'hot'. It was the cold air that awoke me from my dream, then I realized that it was time to get ready for school, I wonder what would happen at school today.

I hopped out of bed and into the cold air. I have no Idea why it was so cold this morning, I looked out the window to see frost cover it up. It was just a normal morning in Forks, Washington. I threw on my favorite undershirt and hoodie, and my favorite blue jeans. Combed through my Raven black hair, that was in a tangled mess. Put on my favorite green, black, and pink shoes, I had no idea what brand they were and I really didn't care. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and looked at myself in the mirror, **sigh** very plain looking, I thought to myself.

It was true, I had middle-back length, black hair and Green eyes, nothing really to look at, I to was also pale, not as pale as Bella Swan or Edward Cullen, but I was pale nonetheless, paler then most people here, which is saying a lot, cause Forks, Washington doesn't get much sun, which means the people in Forks, Washington don't get much sun. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my backpack, my mom never woke up before noon, and my dad was in the navy so he was hardly ever home, and I don't have any siblings, so my home life is pretty much boring. I loved it when my dad was home though.

I walked out into the cold air, looked up to the sky, and I could see gray clouds threating to bring rain again, which was normal. I walked about a mile to my school everyday, I didn't live that far away from my school, mom did that on purpose so that I could walk to school everyday instead of ridding the bus, Mom knew how much I loved walking. I made it to the school and it was just getting crowded by people showing up, I could see Mike Newton get out of his car, Mike Newton, I've never paid that much attention to him, but I could tell that Jessica liked him. "Hey Nicca!" Jessica shouted, coming my way. "Hey Jess" I said, As I heard Bella's engine pull up, that truck is loud, louder than any other car here. But it seems to suit her.

"Bella!" Jessica shouted, Bella walked over here. Then we walked into the building where our first hour english was being held. Jessica was still talking to Bella throughout the hour, I just then noticed that Mike Newton was in our class, and he kept looking at Bella, ah that's what the problem with Jessica was. Mike Newton was infatuated with Bella, But Jessica likes Mike and therefor causing some tension. First hour ended painlessly. The rest of the day passed by quickly, except for one thing. Lunch, The Cullens we're there alright, all of them except Edward, which was awkward.

I then couldn't help overhear Bella tell Jessica what happened after school yesterday, About how he tried to get his fifth hour Biology switched with a different class, then I remembered the tension in the room yesterday, would Edward Cullen want to switch classes JUST because of Bella? Not likely, I thought to myself. But that seems to be what was bothering Bella. "I wouldn't let it bother you" I spoke up, for the first time in years. "What?" Jessica asked, shocked, I couldn't blame her I would be shocked too. "Just saying, Bella, you shouldn't worry about it too much, I highly doubt that Edward Cullen would switch his Biology class just because of you, I mean what would be his reasons? He has none, I think, so I wouldn't let it bother you" I finished, and looked down at the table, was my face turning red?

Impossible it hasn't done that since...god knows when. "y...yeah" said Bella, nodding her head. Whatever I said it must have helped her just a little. "Wow" I thought I could hear Jessica mumble. Exactly what I was thinking. The rest of the day passed painlessly, biology was quite boring without Edward there. Except Mike trying to talk to Bella before class started, she looked so enthused, I couldn't help from giggling. The guy next to me, looked at me strangely. I just smiled. Wait? Did I just SMILE? Wow...what's happening to me? I think I scared the poor guy next to me, cause he looked away when I did that. I looked at the table, and I could feel that I was blushing again. Then the teacher started teaching his lesson, that I didn't pay much attention too, I looked over at Bella and she looked distraught, sad maybe? I think she was looking forward to seeing Edward, even after the murderous intent in his eyes yesterday. Was Edward's eye's always black like that? I remember looking him in the eye's once when I first started school here, they were more golden, hmm...

Just then the bell rang, my next class was boring, it was home ecs, and since my mom hardly ever cooked and my dad never being home, I've been cooking since I could remember, I just decided to take it because it was an easy class to take. We were learning how to make blueberry muffins, and I was the first one done, like normal, and everybody in my class would always give me strange looks as to how they turned out so good, when there's was lacking. I couldn't help but smile at myself. The girl next to me, looked as though she has seen something horrifying. "N..Nicca...you okay?" This strange girl asked me. "yeah I'm okay, you better concentrate though or your muffins will burn" I said, smiling, what is wrong with me? "oh, oh yeah!" said the girl smiling back in return, which to be honest felt kind of good.

Finally school was over, I couldn't help but notice Bella get into her truck, and start the engine, which roared to life loudly, and then pull away. I just walked home, like normal. I could see a figure standing on my door-step and I wondered if it was mom checking the mail, I was still too far away to tell, As I got closer I could kind of make out the shape and it was a boy, a boy I've never seen before. "Hello" the boy said, in a velvet voice, the kind of voice that just made you want to melt. "Uh..hi" I said, stopping to get a good look at the boy, he was tall, pale, had black hair, and green forest eye's, kind of how I imagine Aaron in my dream. "Do you know if Nicca Snow is home by any chance?" he asked, flashing a smile at me. "That's me" I mumbled shocked, who is this strange boy? "NICCA!" he shouted, an even bigger smile spreading across his face, as he pulled me into a tight hug. His body felt like stone and he was freezing cold, but at the same time it was warm "E..excuse me?" I said, as he released me. "It's me Aaron!" He said excitedly. "Aaron? For real!? Aaron!?" I asked, smiling a real smile for the first time in my life. "Yeah it's me, I'm here" He said, staring into my eyes, I couldn't help but stare back.

Aaron is here, I smiled to myself, just that very thought had me smiling.


End file.
